


Family Situations

by glindasoreo



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindasoreo/pseuds/glindasoreo
Summary: Bombalurina and Macavity have a past. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are a part of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I've been writing this for a few weeks. Again I'm not the best writer and it shows in some parts and I'm sorry for that. Anyway enjoy

"This is so exciting! I'm so happy for you!" Bombalurina said when Jennyanydots announced her pregnancy.

"Who knows my dear. You could be the next one to have kittens." Jenny responded while smiling.

Hearing those words made Bombalurinas heart stop. She nearly lost her breath. She laughed in response and said, "I don't think I would be a good mother."

"You never know dear." Jenny reassured before turning back to Skimbleshanks.

She turned away to leave and her smile sunk. She thought about Demeter and Sillabub, Jenny and her two other kittens. All she could think about was that she would never have any kind of relationship. It was something she would never be able to experience.

-

There was a crash followed by Demeter screaming "Macavity!"

Hearing that name brought back so many memories. Memories that she once thought were good. 

It was hard readjusting back to the regular Jellicle life after spending time with him. He was so wonderful to her, she couldn't understand why everyone thought he was so horrible. Bombalurina eventually left the tribe to be with Macavity. She claims that it was one of her biggest mistakes.

Macavity made her feel so special. She was the most important thing to him until his son was taken from him and adopted by the tribe. He became angry but Bombalurina was still mesmerized by him. It wasn't until she told him she was pregnant when she realized what he really was.

He became obsessed. Planned to use her kittens to take down Old Deuteronomy and the rest of the tribe. Bombalurina fled while she assumed he was sleeping, hoping to get back to the junkyard but on her way she began to give birth. 

Two beautiful kittens were born and she was elated. She fell asleep so that she and her kittens could rest. The next morning she woke up and there was a familiar scent in the air. She knew one thing for certain, Macavity wasn't there and neither were her kittens.

"B! Babe! Bombalurina! Are you okay?" Tugger asked which made her remember where she was and brought her back to reality.

"I'm fine. Is he gone?" Bombalurina asked to change the subject.

"He was never here. It was just his troublemaker children. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer." Tugger laughed walking away.

"They're here?" Bombalurina quietly whispered to herself.

-

She saw them sitting on the old car and she nearly had trouble breathing. Why couldn't she go over to them. Why couldn't she just say "hi I'm your mother"? She was scared. Macavity could have told them so much about her but also so little. 

Watching them during Munkustrap's retelling of the Great Rumpus Cat made her smile so much. They seemed mischievous but in a good way. She knew that she had to meet them.

-

It was time. Bombalurina took a deep breath and went up to greet Rumpleteazer.

"I'm your mother." She told her. Bombalurina was scared but she knew it was right.

Rumpleteazer took a step back. She didn't know what to think. Her entire life she was told that her mother didn't want her. But here she was standing in front of her looking so excited. Rumple looked at her and gave her the biggest hug. They both let out a breath at the same time.

"I'm going to have to talk to you and your brother later. I'm sure we have lots of catching up to do." Bombalurina told her.

-

"I can't believe you would just trust her like that. Dad was always telling us that she never wanted us. That she thought we would be monsters like him." Mungojerrie told his sister.

"I never felt like I belonged when I was with him. I was never comfortable. I was terrified of him! You were too! And how do you know that he didn't lie?"

"All I know is that if she really cared about us she would have come and found us. She didn't care." He exclaimed.

"I do care." Bombalurina said making Mungojerrie jump. "I have quite a story to tell you."

Mungojerrie moved over to sit next to his sister almost to protect her.

"Your father was mesmerizing. I was tricked into falling in love with him. He lost is first born son. I thought that something that would make him happy was giving birth to our own kittens. He was happy for the wrong reasons and thats when I started to see that it wouldn't be right to raise you like this so I ran. Unfortunately I gave birth to you before I was able to reach the junkyard and he took you away from me while I was resting. I couldn't forgive myself. When I got back to the Junkyard everyone was asking me what had happened. I was too afraid to tell them that I gave birth while I was gone. I started a relationship with your uncle. We sometimes start up our relationship again. When my sister had her kitten I saw the joy that I had when I had you two. I have grown so much but not a day went by that I didn't think about you." Bombalurina explained.

"Then why didn't go find us?" Mungojerrie asked coldly.

"I tried. I went back when I was strong enough. But Macavity was gone with out a trace." Bombalurina told them. She was scared of what their response would be.

"I love you." Rumpleteazer said embracing her mother.

Mungojerrie got up and left.

"He sometimes has issues adjusting to change. He'll come around." Rumpleteazer said to her mother. "How did you know it was us?"

"As far as I know Macavity only has 4 children. You and your brother. Victoria, Macavity actually doesn't know about her which we hope is good. And his first born Mr Mistoffolees, he doesn't know who his father is and we don't if he will ever know." Bombalurina explained. Rumpleteazer nodded her head in understanding.

 

-

Mungojerrie paced back and forth. Why did she have to do this? Why now? It was something that made him worry. What happens if she is only saying this to get information.

"Are you okay?" Rumpleteazer asked walking up to him.

"The real question are you okay? I shouldn't have left you alone with her. You've always wanted a mother so it makes you so vulnerable." Mungojerrie told her.

"I trust her. Why do you always get so protective of me?" Rumpleteazer asked her voice getting.

"Because I'm older." He responded. "And who was there that got you out of the situation with that one family, who covered for you when dad got upset, who helped you after your first broken heart. It wasn't her. Why can't you trust me on this?"

"You're not even that much older than me! And she wanted to be there. I can feel it. Mungo, at least get to know her. If not for you or her, then for me." Rumpleteazer pleaded.

Mungojerrie scowled and nodded and they made they're way back to the Juckyard.

-

Old Deuteronomy was kidnapped by Macavity's henchmen. When he was returned Demeter started to sense that something was wrong. It was revealed that he was actually Macavity. He attempted to take Demeter but Munkustrap interfered.

Munkustrap was injured and Alonzo was the next to attacked. Once Alonzo was down Mungojerrie attacked him.

Bombalurina got frightened and attacked Macavity after Mungo fell. This led to a small scratch on her shoulder.

After Macavity escaped, Bombalurina ran over to Mungojerrie.

"Are you okay?" She said quickly.

Mungojerrie looked at her breathing heavily. He nodded and whispered "thank you."

He rested his head on her shoulder and Rumpleteazer came up to them, panicking. She hugged them both and they all felt like a family.

-

After Grizabella was chosen to go to the Heaviside layer everyone started conversations with each other.

Bombalurina overheard a conversation between Tugger and Rumpleteazer. 

"Listen babe-" Tugger was cut off instantly by Bombalurina.

"Can you not call my daughter 'babe'?" Bombalurina asked.

"I call everyone 'babe'... Wait what? Daughter?!" Tugger exclaimed making everyone go silent. 

"Yes." Bombalurina breathed.

Tugger pulled her away to side. "Why wouldn't you tell me? Why did you wait until now to tell me? What kind of relationship do I have with them? Am I their uncle? Or something else because of our relationship."

"I never told you because I was afraid. I waited until now because they are actually here. And right now you are their uncle because we currently do not have any sort of relationship." Bombalurina explained.

"Harsh." Tugger responded.

Munkustrap walked over to them and whispered, "What is going on here?"

Bombalurina took a deep breath and climbed up on to the old car.

"Everyone, you're going to find out sooner or later so here it goes. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are my kin. As well as Macavity's. If some of you remember when I left the tribe to be with him a while ago. I love them very much and I also trust them." Bombalurina announced and then hopped off of the car. She turned to Munkustrap, "Did that answer your question?"

Munkustrap stood there with his jaw dropped hanging down to the ground. Bombalurina started to leave and Mungojerrie began to follow her.

"You don't have to come with me. You look like you were having a nice conversation with Sillabub." Bombalurina told him.

"I wanna come. I've never had a mom before obviously and I just want to get go know you." Mungojerrie said catching up to her.

Bombalurina nodded and they walked off together.

-

"She is amazing!" Mungojerrie said flopping down next to his sister.

"Who is?" She asked.

"Our mother! She is just so cool. She traveled far while pregnant, gave birth, then planned on continuing with two new born kittens! She literally planned on introducing us to a tribe that kicked out dad. She could have been shunned for this. The only reason she never told anyone was because she didn't know if she would ever see us again." Mungojerrie exclaimed.

"What happened to 'she wasn't there for us? Why can't you trust me on this?'" Rumpleteazer asked imitating him.

"You know what Tea? I was wrong. I will admit that." 

"I'm glad you changed your mind." Rumple said laying down.

" I'm glad that we finally belong somewhere." Mungo responded.


End file.
